


The Severity of a Buried Heart

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean suffers with the acknowledgement of his need for Castiel. (A Destiel Drabble)





	

The realization was a devastating blow that leveled me.

Anxiety eating at my heart I felt as if I was dying.

Everything bottled up inside me. I had no courage to speak aloud.

Castiel, come help me please…I'm scared.

Words I can only dream of saying.

Words that no one hears. Not even an angel of the Lord who protects me.

Burying my face into the pillows I roar out all frustration.

Until my throat goes dry.

Until my voice is lost.

The longing in my heart is the only sound made.

"Castiel…." My whisper, inaudible. Still…there he was.

"Dean?"


End file.
